


Another Pinch

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Casey's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Pinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> This is for Honeyandvinegar. And, yes, it is a deliberate rip off of her adorable “A Pinch” found [here.](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/520707.html) I hope you don’t mind Honey!

“I hear it’s your birthday.”

“Will you let go of me??”

“I think I’d rather keep you where you are.”

Casey pretended to hiss an angry breath. After all, he really kind of enjoyed this morning’s session, but it wouldn’t do to let Zeke know. “We did this already this morning,” he defiantly replied.

“I don’t think so,” Zeke said in a soft but ominous voice. He pressed Casey into the stall’s wall harder. If Casey didn’t get out of here soon, he would miss the bus home. As the sinks dripped loudly, Zeke sighed and put a hand to Casey’s face.

“Then what do you want, for fuck’s sake?” Casey asked.

“I think you can guess,” Zeke said as he lowered his lips to Casey’s.

He had to admit, getting spanked by Zeke wasn’t bad. Not bad at all. But getting ruthlessly kissed was even better. And having Zeke suck off his omgi’msohard cock was mind blowing. Finally, when he was done, Zeke moved his hand to Casey’s behind and gave him a hard pinch.

“OW!”

“To grow an inch. You still need it”


End file.
